Question for you
by Secretive Whisper
Summary: the title's bad i know so don't ask about it. is danny finally going to stop being clueless? and ask sam out on a date? oneshot for DannySamlover20's brithday


**hey guys, i wrote this for my reader DannySamLover20's birthday**

**so this is the birthday present i made!...er...typed i guess**

**i hope you like it!**

**to:DannySamLover20**

**from:PhanGirl135**

* * *

(One-shot for DannySamlover20)

It was a quiet night in Amity Park; the moon was covering the entire town in a magnificent light, the stars shining beautifully in the night sky.

All in all, it was a beautiful night.

Especially for a certain hybrid, Danny Fenton/Phantom.

You see Danny finally build up the courage to ask his best friend Sam Manson out on a date.

Surprising for, Mr. Clueless, huh?

Anyway, Danny had to wait for the right moment to ask the Goth girl out, he didn't want to make it mushy moment or something like that.

He was going to ask Sam out as soon as he can, but knowing him that could take a while, Danny was always busy ether A)fighting ghosts B)getting chores/and/or homework done C)running from Dash.

Yeah, that's Danny's life for you.

But that's not what this is about, is it?

Since today was Saturday so no school, at least that's one good thing, the ghost boy had to find the right time and place to ask Sam out, that will be hard.

First day had to convince Sam to meet him somewhere.

Danny desisted to check to see if Sam was online to ask her if she had any plans this afternoon.

On the computer

Goin-ghost: Sam? You there?

Gothic angel: hey Danny

Goin-ghost: can you meet me at the park today?

Gothic angel: YES! Oh…. I mean okay, sure, whatever

Goin-ghost: great! See you at the park?

Gothic angel: KK

Goin-ghost: this afternoon at…. I don't know say 3?

Gothic angel: cool, I don't have any plans at 3

Goin-ghost: see you there

Off the computer

"YES!" cheered a very happy ghost boy.

Danny couldn't believe it in just a couple of minutes he would ask Sam to go on a date with him.

Suddenly the thought made Danny extremely nervous.

'_What if Sam said no to go on a date with him? _

_Would she laugh? That is if a Goth could laugh_

_No, Sam's not like that and that's one of the reasons why I love her_

_But what if-'_

His ghost sense interrupted him of his thoughts, "oh, great just great" moaned Danny he clearly didn't want to deal with a ghost right now.

Danny called the 2 bluish whitish rings to appear on his waist, one went up to his head the other to his feet, they turned with raven black hair to pure snow white, his baby blue eyes turned to a ectoplasm green and his baggy causal clothes to a black and white jumpsuit and the oh, so famous 'DP' symbol designed by Sam on the chest.

Now where Danny Fenton stood was, Danny Phantom.

Danny phased through the roof to find the ghost that set of his ghost sense.

"I swear if it's the box ghost AGAIN, I'm going to kick his butt back to the zone" the halfa mumbled to himself, as you can see the box ghost shows up quite often.

He finally spotted the box ghost at; you guessed it, a box ware house, big surprise.

"I'M THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME AND MY CARDBORD DOOOOOMMM!" screamed said ghost when he saw Danny.

"Boxy, let me guess you're here to steal the boxes and take over the world, huh?" said Danny clearly bored.

The box ghost looked certainly surprise that Danny knew what he was doing, so he weakly thought of another excuse.

"NO! I'M GOING TO USE THESE BOXES TO GET RID OF YOU GHOST BOY!" said the box ghost when he thought of another excuse, Danny stilled looked as bored as ever.

3minutes later

Danny capped the Fenton thermos shut with the box ghost inside.

"Geezzz" said Danny to nobody "the box ghost is a pain in the butt" that was the 5th time today.

He noticed the time on the clock, which the box ghost took out of a box; he was trying to throw at Danny.

It was 4 minutes to 3:00

"OH, god, Sam's going to kill me all the way and then hunt my ghost down, if I'm late"

So Danny quickly flew as fast as he can out of the storage ware house strait to the park, he made it just barely on time.

Sam was sitting on the hill under a tree.

(Think of were Danny and Sam were at phantom planet)

"Hey Sam" Danny said as he transformed from Phantom to Fenton, "hey Danny" Sam answered back to said boy.

Danny sat down next to Sam.

"Um, Sam?" asked Danny

"Yeah?" Sam answered looking beautiful as ever to Danny.

"W-w-will you um, like to go out, alone with me, without tucker?"

"Without tucker?" asked Sam to the hybrid.

"Without tucker" Danny responded to the Goth girl.

"Then, I'd love to go out with you" the ultra-recylo-vegatarion said to Danny.

"Why should we call it go out? Can we call it, um, I don't know say date?"

Her violet eyes sparkled with love and joy "yes, Danny a date"

Danny couldn't help but smile a loving smile.

Suddenly Danny kissed her.

Danny put his right hand on her waist, and his left hand cupped her chin.

The Goth put her right hand on his neck, and put her right hand on his chest.

Both of them waited so long for this one kiss.

The kiss was firm yet gentle like every good kiss with someone they love should be.

Sadly a kiss can only last so long; Danny and Sam sooner parted both breathing heavily.

Sam put both of her hands on her ghost boy's neck, and he put both his hands on her waist.

They weren't going to kiss again; they were just holding each other

"But why go out with me?" Sam questioned.

"Why wouldn't I want to go out with you? Sam, you're beautiful, smart, and unique-"the blue eyed boy got interrupted by the Sam.

"Stop lying, please I'm not beautiful, or smart or unique so stop lying to yourself" Sam was practically in tears.

"I'm not lying, I love the sparkle in your beautiful eyes when you laugh, and I promise, Sam, and I'm not lying when I say I love you" Sam looked up at Danny lovingly at what he just said.

"I love you too, Danny" Sam said with love dripping off every word.

"But promise me, don't ever call yourself ugly, dumb and ordinarily cause you're the opposite" Danny told the violet eyed girl.

"I promise" Sam assured to Danny.

"Good, so what time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" the ghost boy asked the Goth.

"Hum, were just wait and see" Sam answered mysteriously.

* * *

**did you like it yes or no? please tell ME!**


End file.
